Tangled Up In You
by CST 10-86
Summary: Danny is having a hard time trying to ask out Lindsay. Lindsay is getting impatient with waiting for Danny's move. Will she make her own move before its over with?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Danny Messer was a suave guy. He could get almost any girl he wanted, -- anyone but Lindsay Monroe. She drove him crazy with infatuation and suspense. No matter what he did, she always kept him on his toes. One day she would flirt with him as if it was going out of style, then the next she was as distant as Siberia. Today was going to be different; today he was finally going to ask her out.

Lindsay Monroe was a sweet girl. She thought most men adored her, but she couldn't figure it out with Danny Messer. Half the time she was infuriated at him, but the other half she was as smitten as a love-struck schoolgirl. Most days he was quite the flirt, but other days he was absolutely exasperating. Why did he do this to her? Why wouldn't he just ask her out?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Mondays are Bad Days

Lindsay woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm and sighed as she remembered her thoughts from two weeks ago. Danny was driving her crazy. She had never wanted someone so badly to just want her. She looked at her clock that read 6:06am and groaned. She knew it was not going to be a good day, mainly because it was a Monday. Mondays were always bad days. She rolled over, grabbed the stereo remote off her nightstand, and pressed play. The song 'Could Be Anything' by Eames Era started to play as she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Danny woke to the sound of his snooze alarm going off for the fifth time; all he wanted to do today was sleep. It was Monday -- he hated Mondays. All he could think about as he crawled out of bed was how, for the last two weeks, he couldn't get the nerve up to ask out the one girl who made his world turn. He turned on his computer and checked his messages before he headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water cascaded over him, he did everything in his power to stop thinking about Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at her watch as she hurried through the doors into the lab. She knew she was late. She couldn't believe that she would do something like this. As she rounded the corner, she ran face first into the reason why she was late; Danny. She felt like her entire world was crashing down around her as she looked up at him."Mornin', Montana." He said with a small smirk.

Danny felt like he was losing control of his entire being as she stood there looking up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Shut up, Danny. How many times do I have to tell you …don't call me Montana!" As she tried to get around him, Mac poked his head outside his office.

"Danny, Lindsay can you come here for a second?" Mac asked.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and walked into Mac's office.

"What's up, Mac?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to inform you two about the annual fundraiser dinner. It's this Saturday night and I expect both of you to be there. You both may bring a date if you like. Oh, and it's black tie and gown," Mac said as he grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Danny. "Here's your case assignment; now go before the case gets cold," Mac said sternly, motioning toward the door.

Danny and Lindsay walked out of Mac's office and toward the locker room.

"So, why were you late, Montana?" Danny asked as he held the door to the locker room for her.

"Danny, please, not today. Just don't call me Montana today," Lindsay said softly.

Danny knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what the something was. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" He asked with concern.

Lindsay shook her head..._What's wrong, what's wrong! You're what's wrong, you dumbass!..._she wanted to scream at him.

"Nothing, Danny. Let's just go to the scene." She said as she picked up her kit and walked out the door to the truck.

"Nice one, Messer," Danny said to himself as he followed Lindsay.

Danny walked out to the truck and saw Lindsay leaning against the passenger side with a sad look on her face. Danny unlocked the doors, Lindsay got into the passenger seat, as Danny got in the driver seat, and started the engine. They sat in silence as they drove to the crime scene. Danny felt awful. What had he done to the girl he cared so much about? When they arrived at the crime scene, Lindsay got out of the truck and went over to start processing the scene.

"Another day in Siberia," Danny said quietly to himself.

Danny got out of the truck and walked past the officers toward Flack to get the briefing.

"Hey Flack." Danny said.

"Hey Danny. What's wrong with Lindsay?" Flack asked as he noticed Lindsay already starting to process.

"I dunno. All I know is I think I offended her," Danny said, watching Lindsay too.

"How'd you do that?"

"I called her Montana."

"You always call her Montana, don't you?" Flack asked slightly confused.

"Yep, I don't get it either," Danny said shaking his head. "Anyway what've we got?" He asked, remembering they were at the scene.

"A 419 and a 407. Vic's name is Charles Nalickk. He owned the store." Flack replied as he pointed to the store sign above.

"So a dead man and a robbery, eh? What's this city coming to?" Danny replied sarcastically.

"I'll keep you posted," Flack said as he started to walk towards Lindsay. "Hey, Lindsay, you can't say hi to a fellow friend anymore?" Flack said slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, hi, Flack." she said, then went back to processing the body.

"That's it? What's wrong Monroe? You on the rag or something?" He asked a little upset with her response.

"What!" Lindsay replied as she stood up, turned, and faced Flack. "No, I'm not on the rag! I'm just having a bad day! And now I have to find a date for this stupid fundraiser! And I just want to process this scene and go home! So do you want to keep bothering me?" Lindsay said, practically yelling.

Danny came running out with his gun drawn to check out the commotion. When he saw Lindsay yelling at Flack he replaced his weapon in his holster, and stood there for a moment to listen to what she was yelling about. As she said, 'Now I have to find a date for this stupid fundraiser,' he realized that he maybe still could stand a chance with her.

"Jesus, Lindsay, I'm sorry!" Flack said, quickly backing off.

As Lindsay stopped to take a breath, she looked over to see Danny watching the commotion between her and Flack. She wanted to scream at Danny for just standing there looking like a beautiful Greek god. At that moment, she knew what was about to happen, she couldn't stop herself – she was going to cry. She couldn't let them see her like this. As the tears came to her eyes, she dropped her evidence bag and ran for the truck. She had never felt like this before. Lindsay was crying over a guy who seemed like he barely noticed her. She leaned against the truck and she sobbed into her hands. After a few minutes, her tears began to not fall quite as hard. Her stomach ached with hurt from crying. Her face and eyes burned from her tears. Her heart felt like it was going to never stop breaking. How could she have let this happen? How could she get this attached to a guy like him? She used to eat, breathe, sleep, and just live for her job – that was before Danny. Her knees felt weak, hell, her entire body felt like she had no strength left. She finally gave into the weakness and collapsed on the ground. As she heard footsteps running toward her, she slowly raised her head, only to see the reason for her tears running toward her, Danny.

Danny ran up to her with a look of shock and pain on his face. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to make her pain stop.

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Danny asked, as he knelt down next to her.

"Yeah, I said I was having a bad day, and it just keeps getting worse." She replied with a shaky tone and a half-hearted smile.

"Listen, I can call Mac, tell him you're not feeling well, and you can go home. How bout that?" Danny said, as he sat down next to Lindsay.

"And leave you here alone to process?" She asked through her sniffles.

"Well I don't think we have much of a choice."

"I don't think so, Messer." She retorted.

"Okay…" he started. "So…do you want to talk about why you're having a bad day?" He continued cautiously.

"I do, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure what would happen if I told you, but I know I need to." She continued doing her best to stare at the ground.

"Lindsay, we are friends, or at least I thought we were. So you can tell me anything." He replied as he placed his hand under her chin making her look at him.

At that moment, Lindsay felt weaker than she did before, almost as if she was powerless to his touch. She looked up into his deep blue eyes allowing them to consume her. She wanted to just grab him and kiss him. She wanted to hold him, touch him. She wanted to…whoa! Where was she letting her mind wander to? She pulled away from his touch and stood up. She placed her hand on her aching forehead and let out a small groan. Danny stood up to face Lindsay.

"You okay?" He asked as he watched her hold her forehead.

"Danny…You know what's the worst thing you could say to someone when they've been crying? Are you okay? It only makes things worse." She responded, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Oops. I'm sorry." He said staring down at her. As her eyes began to fill back up with tears, he realized what kind of mistake he had made. "Lindsay, please don't …I'm …I …oh, damn it." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her in his arms, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to. I just want you to be okay. It kills me to see you like this." He continued, still holding on to her.

"Well, I'm not okay!" She said through her tears, as Danny backed away from her for a moment.

"Hold on…" He started, then reached for his cell phone in his pocket, and then dialed Mac. "Mac, hi, it's Danny. Listen Lindsay has gotten sick, no, no I think it's a stomach bug, but I'm gunna take her home...Great, thanks, yeah see ya tomorrow." Danny said as he hung up his phone and smiled at Lindsay. "Stella is on here way here, she's about three blocks away, so we're free to go. Mac told me to take care of you." He finished, giving her a sly smirk.

"What the hell, Danny? You just call Mac and what? Expect me to follow your orders or something?" She countered.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here?" He said as he waved at Stella.

Looking over and seeing Stella, "No, not really. My place or yours?" Lindsay said quietly.

"Yours." He said as he quickly ushered her into the passenger side of the truck.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews it really means alot to me. Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. I will have chapter 3 up soon. And thanks again for all the reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Broken Hearts and Falling Hearts

Danny pulled up in front of Lindsay's apartment building, turned off the engine to the truck, and went around to open the door for Lindsay. He held out his hand for her as she stepped out of the truck. She took his hand and looked up at him as he held on to hers. It was almost as if he didn't know how to let go. Her nerves began to get the best of her as she quickly pulled away from his grip and proceeded toward her apartment building.

Danny sighed as he watched her walk away. She made his world turn and his heart break. He followed her up to her apartment and waited for her to open the door. As she opened the door, she set her keys down and turned to look at Danny. She could feel her stomach doing flip-flops. Her crying and emotions were making her sick. She shook her head and quickly ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her as she fell to her knees and allowed herself to empty the contents of her stomach. She hated him for making her feel like this. She froze as she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lindsay? Everything okay?" Danny asked with deep concern.

Her mind raced as she sat there. She didn't know whether to yell at him or to let him in. After realizing that yelling got her into this mess in the first place, she decided to go with the softer touch. She reached up and opened the bathroom door.

Danny hesitated for a moment, and then realized he wasn't helping her by just standing there. He walked over, sat down next to her on the floor, and took her in his arms.

"Linds…I'm sorry that you are having a bad day, and I'm even more sorry if I made it worse." He said softly as he continued to hold her.

Lindsay looked up at him, "Danny…you didn't make my day worse. I have just had a lot on my mind recently. I didn't mean to take it out on you or Flack. I should be apologizing to you." She said.

"No you shouldn't. Everyone has bad days Linds, and no one expects you to just deal with them alone. Believe it or not…there are people in this city that do care 'bout ya." Danny explained with a smile.

"You think so?" She replied with a small smile.

"I know so." He said as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. "So what do ya say we go watch a movie or something? Unless you feel like your gunna toss your cookies again?" He continued playfully.

She smiled and stood up. "I just got Jarhead. Wanna watch it?" She asked, holding out her hand for him.

He took her hand and stood, "You are so hot!" He started as she blushed and looked at the floor. "Lindsay…"He continued as he raised her chin to look at him.

"Yeah…" She said as she stared up into his eyes.

"Do you have a date for the fundraiser?"

"No…"

"Would you want to go with me?"

This was it…he had actually just asked her out. Was it a date? She didn't want to go with him if it wasn't!

"Like as your date or as what?" She asked cautiously.

"Well I was thinking like a first date of many. Unless you don't want that, then we can go as friends." He said with a slightly saddened tone.

_Oh my God!_ She thought. He really was asking her out. _And about damn time!_ She continued to think. She couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

"Danny, I would love to go with you…as your…date." She said with a small smile.

"Seriously?" He said like a little boy getting a pony for his birthday.

"Yes."

"So, how about that movie?" He said with his devilishly attractive smirk that made her go weak in the knees. They spent the afternoon watching movies, talking like long lost friends over a few beers, and just cuddling close to each other.

Danny felt like he was finally right were he belonged. He held the one girl who made him feel like there were no more missing pieces in his life.

Lindsay's wish had finally come true; she was actually going to go on a date with the wonderful, Danny Messer. She couldn't find a safer place than in his arms.

Over the next couple of days, the anticipation of the fundraiser dinner was at an ultimate high. Danny and Lindsay spent most of their time working, but always stealing secret glances and soft touches as the passed by each other.

The day of the fundraiser Lindsay spent shopping, getting her nails done, and trying to keep from letting on how excited she really was. Danny spent the most of his day wondering what the night would bring him. As the sun began to set, they realized it was 'Show Time.'

* * *

**AN: Coming up...The fundraiser, the awards, and the tango! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is Chapter 3. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is alittle longer than the others, but its worth it. I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Fundraiser, Awards, and The Tango **

Danny straightened his tie as he grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, and headed out the door of his apartment. He smiled up at the full moon that lit up the night sky as he slid into the limo. Danny was dressed in a black Armani tuxedo, and made it look good. The ride to Lindsay's apartment was quiet and peaceful, but full of excitement and anticipation.

Lindsay leaned over the table against the wall to where a large antique mirror hung, put on her last touch of lipstick. She tossed the small tube into her bag as she heard the buzzer go off. She stopped to take one last look at herself before she let Danny in. As she stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath, and then slowly opened the door. She looked up, as the door opened, to see Danny standing there in all his greatness. He was suave, dangerous, mysterious, and above all--just sexy. The tuxedo didn't make him complete, he made the tuxedo complete. She could not believe she was going to be the girl on his arm tonight. He reminded her of a jungle cat who was hunting her as his prey. She didn't care; she would let him hunt her. All she knew was, he had made her lose her composure, and she wasn't entirely sure she would ever get it back.

Danny brought his eyes up from the floor as she opened the door. A satin apple red dress that was floor length, hugged her body in all the perfect ways. The further his eyes wandered up her body, the lower his jaw dropped. The dress was low cut in the front, with an open back and a slit up the side to the middle of the thigh on the right side. Lindsay's hair rested softly on her shoulders in wavy curls. Danny brought his hand up to his face to make sure he wasn't drooling. He didn't care if she smacked him across the face right now. All he knew was, he was hers and all hers for the evening.

"Damn, Montana!" Danny managed to stammer out.

"Damn yourself, Messer." She replied with a playful smile.

"Well, um…shall we go?" He said, holding out his arm for her.

"Yes, we shall." She said with a laugh as she grabbed her matching red bag, locked her door, and then proceeded down the hall toward the elevator with Danny.

"By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous. I don't know how I'm gunna keep all the guys away from ya! I know Flack will probably have a heart attack when he sees you." Danny said as the elevator arrived on the lobby floor.

"Well, thank you, Danny…but I'm not exactly sure how to keep the girls away from you tonight." She said with a smile.

As Danny and Lindsay walked outside, the limo driver, who graciously opened the door to limo for her and Danny, greeted them.

"Good evening, Ms. Monroe." The driver said with a soft smile.

Lindsay stood in shock as she looked up at Danny, who had a guilty smirk on his face.

"Danny…you did all this…for me?" She said still stunned.

"Well, the first date is always supposed to be the best, right? Well, I wanted tonight to be perfect…for you." He said as he led her over to the limo.

"This is more than I could have ever expected—and to think that the night has only begun." She said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Lindsay...you look so beautiful tonight." He told her softly.

She turned to face him, "Thank you, Danny…and if I forget to tell you…I had a really great time tonight." She said with a soft smile.

Danny chuckled softly at her comment, "You are very welcome…and that line is from 'Pretty Woman.'" He said continuing to chuckle.

"I know, but it just sounded good." She said with a laugh as she cuddled up next to Danny.

Strobe lights lit up the night sky as Danny and Lindsay's limo pulled up in front of the fundraiser. The mayor had arrived just before them, so the surrounding press were busily flashing photos of him and his wife. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and smiled as they watched all the commotion. As the mayor made his way inside, Danny held out his arm for Lindsay so they could make their way up the stairs into the fundraiser. Once inside, Danny glanced around the room for his fellow co-workers. There was a jazz band in the corner playing a soft, romantic song, and a few couples dancing to the music. As Danny led her through the crowd, she looked around at the beautiful architecture of the large ballroom. The walls were lined with large mirrors and the floor was made of a glossy marble. Her eyes had finally brought her back to Danny, which was the most beautiful thing in the room. She looked up and saw Flack, Hawkes, Mac, and Stella standing in a group talking amongst themselves. Stella was wearing a beautiful plain black gown and the rest of the boys were all dressed in tuxedos. They all looked good, but no one compared to Danny. As Flack looked up, he almost spit out his champagne as he saw Lindsay and Danny walking up.

"Hot damn!" Flack said as they joined the group.

"Thanks, Flack." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Messer, I was talking about Lindsay." Flack said as he wandered around to get a closer look at Lindsay.

"Thank you, Flack." Lindsay replied as she blushed.

Mac leaned over so only Danny could hear him, "Danny, I think you have the most gorgeous woman on your arm tonight." Mac said, and then led Stella out on the dance floor.

"So…Linds, can you dance?" Danny asked.

"I took ballroom dancing lessons in high school. I was quite good, and I even won a few competitions. My favorite was the Tango." Lindsay said almost giddy.

"The Tango!" Flack, Danny, and Hawkes said in unison.

"Yes. I won first place in the Montana State Ballroom Dancing Competition for the Tango." She said with a smile. "What about you, boys?"

"Aww…Well..I can dance a little…" Flack and Hawkes mumbled together.

"Oh…and you, Messer?" She asked.

"I took some ballroom classes in college." He said smiling.

"Flack…does this band take requests?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so--I can request something for you if you like." Flack said, starting toward the band.

"Will you request some swing?" She said smiling.

"Sure thing." He said as he jogged off toward the band.

"So, what do you say, Messer? You feel like dancing?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand as the band began to play an exciting swing song.

Once on the floor, Danny pulled her close to him and began to dance with the music. He spun her out, then back in to him and past him, switched hands, and then both spun back into each other. Once she was back in his arms, he picked her up at the hips, tossed her to the left for a tuck in and then tossed her to the right for another tuck in. Then, he spun her around his back, tossed her between his legs for a foxhole, and pulled her back up into his arms. After a minute or so of dancing around the dance floor, Danny flipped Lindsay forward to the right then back to the other direction, and pulled her back in his arms. He spun her out then in to low dip for the end of the song.

Flack, Hawkes, and Stella all stood watching the couple with their jaws dropped, while Mac stood smiling at the couple. They never knew Danny could dance like that, or let alone little ol' Lindsay from Montana. As the song ended, Danny and Lindsay took their bows for the applauding crowd, and then headed back to the group. Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist as he stood behind her. Flack, Hawkes, Stella, and Mac continued to stare at them in shock.

"What?" Both of them asked in unison.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Stella managed to stammer out.

"Danny learned in college, and I learned in high school." Lindsay replied with a soft smile.

"That…that was amazing!" Stella said, attempting to get over her shock.

"Yes it was." Mac added with a gentle smile.

"Thank you…" Replied Lindsay as she stepped forward and closed Hawkes mouth. "That's better. That's inappropriate to stare like that, Sheldon." Lindsay continued with a sweet smile, as the rest of the group burst into laughter.

Danny leaned down to whisper in Lindsay's ear, "I'm gunna go get us a drink." He turned, and disappeared into the crowd.

Flack looked up to see Danny was gone. "Where'd he go?" Flack asked, as a waiter came up to Lindsay and handed her two glasses of champagne as she heard a familiar song begin to play.

It was 'Love' by Nat King Cole. She had caught him humming it one time while working in the lab. Lindsay set down the glasses of champagne, turned around to see the crowd slowly part, and saw Danny standing on the dance floor waiting for her. She smiled, walked over to him, and began to dance with him. As they danced, he began to sing the words of the song to her.

"I knew this would happen." Mac told Stella as they watched the couple dance.

"Oh, really?" Stella asked looking curiously at Mac.

"Yeah. Danny has had feelings for her since she moved here. I just never knew when they would take it from flirting to an actual relationship." Mac replied.

"So, why me, Danny? I mean, you could have any girl you wanted. So why pick me?" Lindsay asked Danny during the musical break.

"Well, it's because I wanted you…and only you. Simple as that." He said with a smile, and then continued singing softly to her. As the song ended, he escorted her off the dance floor.

It had finally come time for the mayor to give out the awards to all of New York's finest--Flack received the Detective of the Year Award, and Lindsay and Danny received the Overall Best CSI Team Award.

After the award ceremony was over, it was back to dancing, drinking, and just enjoying the company of the same people they saw everyday, but not for Danny. He was waiting for the perfect moment to give another crowd-pleasing shocker.

He gave the band the signal he'd been promising them and led Lindsay out on the floor.

"So Linds, can you still Tango?" He asked in a seductive voice that made her go weak in the knees.

"Yes." She replied, hearing the soft sound of a Tango beginning to play.

Lindsay backed away from Danny, giving him a look of pure seduction, and then called him to her with a mouth dropping 'Come hither' that Danny could not or would not refuse. As he came closer to her, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him backward with the music.

Hawkes stood in awe as Flack leaned over to talk to him without ever taking his eyes off Danny and Lindsay. "You think they rehearse this stuff?"

After pushing Danny away from her, she proceeded to walk back to her original starting point. Danny stood with a frustrated glare on his face. With a loud forte in the music; Danny took off his jacket and tossed it at Mac, who instinctively caught it. As the forte increased, Danny walked up, grabbed Lindsay's wrist, and pulled her into him. Thus, starting the battle of the sexes. First, Danny slowly then quickly guided her backward with the force of the music. Then, Lindsay repeated his motions in the opposite direction. He once again guided her back in the same motion, but at then end of their "walk," he pushed her into a kickback. As she landed, he spun her into his arms with her back facing him. With one arm holding her tight around her waist, the other firmly, but seductively caressed her torso. He breathed in her sweet, desirous perfume, from her neck as he began to kiss down her neck as his hands wandered her body. She reached down and grabbed his hand that rested firmly on her leg, and spun around.

She placed her hand on his chest as the music forted again, slid it around his neck, and wrapped her leg around his, pulling him closer to her. He began to lower her in a dip as she stared deeply into his eyes, and he into hers. Their lips got closer…and closer…until finally …they were touching. The kiss, at first, was soft and sweet—but as the moment passed, the kiss grew hard, hot, and passionate. A kiss like that, Lindsay knew would bring any man to his knees. She could snap her fingers at that moment, and every man in the room would be hers to command. She unwound herself from Danny and pushed him to his knees as she started away from him, leaving him begging for more. He scrambled to his feet, caught her, and pulled her back into his arms. As the song began to come closer to the end, he danced around the floor romantically with her, then finished by lowering her into a dip that almost laid her on the floor—but not without one more kiss. The kiss burned his soul like passionate fire and made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. As the audience began to applaud them, they still did not break their kiss, not until they both realized then had to come back up for air. They looked around for a moment, remembering where they were. Danny pulled Lindsay back up to her feet, they took their bows, and proceeded of the dance floor. Once off the dance floor, Danny grabbed the nearest waiter and pulled him closer to him.

"You got anything stronger than champagne?" He asked the waiter softly.

"Whiskey and bourbon, sir." The waiter said, slightly in fear that Danny was going to hurt him.

"Bring me two shots of Bourbon and hurry, man!"

"Yes, sir." The waiter replied as he hurried off to get the drinks.

Danny smiled at Lindsay as the waiter hurried back over with their drinks.

"You're a good man." Danny said as he took the drinks from him and handed one to Lindsay.

"Bourbon, Danny?" Stella asked, as Danny and Lindsay shot back their drinks.

"After all that I'm surprised that the man doesn't need a cold shower!" Flack said, still in awe.

"Flack is very observant." Lindsay said, still feeling the burn of the bourbon.

"Thank you. I try." He said, showing his ego.

The group burst out in laughter at Flack's comment. The rest of the evening was spent regaling moments from the night, previous cases, and just fun times until the wee hours of the night. Lindsay looked up at the large antique clock on the wall that read 3am, and yawned. Danny looked over at her, realizing how exhausted she was, and decided it was time to take his lady home. After saying their goodbyes, Danny escorted Lindsay out to the limo.

Once in the limo, she cuddled up next to him, laid her head on his shoulder, and gently traced her finger up and down his arm. Danny watched her every move. He grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed the back of it. As their eyes met, Danny began to lean down to kiss her. Their lips were just about to touch, when Lindsay groaned as she realized that they had arrived at her apartment. The driver opened the door for them to get out. Danny escorted Lindsay to the door of her apartment building.

"Danny…I had an absolutely wonderful time tonight, and I hope you were serious when you said that you would like this to be the first date of many." Lindsay said sweetly.

"I was very serious, Linds." He said as he brought his hand up to her face. "But I guess we have to say goodnight." He continued.

"You mean good morning." She said with a small laugh.

"Whatever…good morrow." He said.

Before she could respond to him, his lips were pressed against hers. He parted her lips with his tongue, and deepened the kiss. It was his turn to kiss her with the passionate fire, make her crave more. As she let out a small moan into his mouth, he released her and headed back for the limo. She stood there stunned by his kiss, and then slowly headed into her apartment building.

* * *

**AN: Coming up next...the Second Date, Little Italy, and Rent.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all so much fo your wonderful reviews, they all made my day! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get chapter 4 up. I had some trouble getting it started. But thanks to my wonderful beta editor Dana, who helped me get over my writers block. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the new chapter. Please R & R.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Couldn't Wait 'Til Monday**

The sun crept through Lindsay's windows, gently waking her from a peaceful sleep. The sounds of the city were calling her into reality. She stretched and rolled over to smile at the morning sun, remembering the night before. Remembering his smile, his cologne, the way he moved, and that kiss, she giggled like a school girl who just found out her crush liked her too. She wondered if he had called her yet. He was probably like most guys and waited a few days before calling. She quickly scrambled out of bed and headed into the kitchen to see if Danny called.

The sun crept through Danny's windows, gently waking him from a deep sleep. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, attempting to go back to sleep. It had only been a couple of hours since he had fallen asleep. He had spent most of the night thinking about Lindsay. _'Lindsay. Oh, she's a new world of beautiful.' _He thought to himself, still half-asleep. He smiled slightly remembering the night before--her smile, her perfume, the way she moved on the dance floor, and her kiss. It must have been a bolt of lighting that made him shoot out of bed. He walked into his living room and checked his messages, just in case she had called him. He smiled as he retraced his steps from his tango with Lindsay. He felt like a lovesick puppy, but he wouldn't trade those feelings for anything in the world. He wanted to talk to her so badly. He missed her voice. He missed holding her. He had to call her. He walked over, grabbed his phone, and began to dial her number.

For the past half hour, Lindsay had checking her phone to see if Danny had called her. Why was she acting like this--she knew he was probably like most guys and never called the next day. Even when she knew he liked her, he still drove her crazy. As her mind went quiet for a moment, her cell phone began to ring, causing her to jump. She walked over and answered it.

"Monroe." She answered professionally as always.

"It's Sunday, Montana. You don't have to work." He said with a laugh.

"Wow, you aren't like most guys; you actually do call the next day." She said playfully.

"I want to see you again." He continued, seriously.

"Can't wait 'til Monday, Messer?" She said teasingly.

"Funny, Montana. So you wanna go out with me again or not?"

"Of course I do. When?"

"Tonight."

"You don't waste anytime, do you?"

"No. Dress nicely, but not too fancy." He started. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll pick you up at five thirty." With that, he was gone.

"I really have to make him work on his goodbyes." Lindsay said, slightly disappointed.

It was 5:25pm, when Lindsay was putting the last curl in her hair. She had unlocked her front door a few minutes earlier for Danny. She prayed she wasn't over dressed, wearing a rose spaghetti top with a matching sweater, a knee length black skirt, and black strap sandals. As she began to put on her lipstick, she heard a knock at the door.

"Its open." She shouted.

Danny opened the door, wandered into Lindsay's apartment, and closed the door behind him. Looking around for Lindsay, he realized that she was most likely in the bathroom. He sauntered down the hallway to the bathroom. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her finish her beauty process. _'God, she's beautiful.' _Danny thought to himself, causing him to smile. She smiled up at him from the mirror, as she finished.

"You are perfectly on time. I'm impressed." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him gently, but quickly on the lips.

"I'm impressed at the fact that you could be wearing sweats and still be so gorgeous." He said, following her out of the bathroom.

"So where are you taking me, anyhow?" She asked as she grabbed her keys, phone, and purse.

"To dinner and a show." He said with a smirk as he escorted her to the elevator.

"Now Danny, you're not taking me to a biker bar for dinner, to see some guy get the tar kicked out of him as a show, now are you?" She asked jokingly.

"I was thinking a little Italian place for dinner, and Broadway, but if you prefer biker bars, then that's where we'll go." He said playing along with her. "By the way…Come sei bella." He whispered into her ear, as he held her in the elevator.

She turned and looked up at him. "What does that mean, and what language is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's my other language, Italian, and it means you are beautiful."

"You can speak Italian?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, both my parents are Italian." He said with a smile.

"You never cease to surprise me, Danny Messer." She said with a smile.

"You do like surprises, right?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to this date." She said with a small laugh as she walked off the elevator.

Danny followed her off the elevator, quickly caught up to her, and took her by the hand out to his car, a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse. He opened the door to the car for her, and jogged around to the other side, got in, and started the car. She smiled as he put the car in gear, took her hand in his, and gently caressed it as he drove.

"Danny, where are we going?" Lindsay asked, not recognizing the area.

"Little Italy." He said with a smile.

"Little Italy?"

"Yes, that's where we are having dinner." Danny said as he pulled into a dark alley. "Well, here we are." He continued as he got out of the car and walked around to open Lindsay's door for her.

"Danny …is this place ...safe?" Lindsay asked, nervously looking around the dark, sinister alleyway.

"You are perfectly safe. I would never let anything happen to you." He said, taking her in his arms. "They would have to kill me first." He continued, and then softly kissed her lips. Then Danny escorted her into a building through the back door.

They entered an old kitchen, which smelled like marinara sauce. A woman in her late sixties looked up at the couple, and squealed upon seeing Danny.

"DANIEL!" The woman shouted, and quickly ran over to him.

"Marcella. You look beautiful as always." He said as he hugged her. "Marcella, this is Lindsay." He continued, introducing Lindsay. "She's the one I told you about." He leaned over and whispered in Marcella's ear.

"It's very wonderful to meet you." Lindsay said graciously.

"I'm Marcella Boniti. I own the restaurant, and I have known Daniel since he was in diapers." She said with a happy smile.

"Marcella, don't be tellin' her that!" Danny said as he blushed, making Lindsay giggle. "Is our table ready?" He asked.

"Of course. I may be old Daniel, but I'm not that old!" She said, then proceeded to rant in Italian, as she led Danny and Lindsay to their table.

"Danny, there's nobody here." Lindsay said softly.

"I know, they're closed on Sundays. Marcella owed me a favor." He said pulling out her chair for her, at a table decorated with a wine bottle candle and a deep red table cloth.

"So Daniel, what kind of wine would you and your lady like this evening?" Marcella asked, handing them both menus.

"I think we'll have the Nebbiolo." He said, smiling at Lindsay.

"You got it, hon." She said as she walked off.

"So what is Nebbiolo?"

"It's a light, red wine from Tuscany. I'm sorry if Marcella frightened you. She is kind of a scary woman, but harmless." He said with a laugh, and then opened his menu, as Lindsay proceeded to do the same.

"Um…Danny…" Lindsay said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"It's all in Italian." She said with a small smile.

Danny laughed. "I'll translate…What do you think you might want?"

"Um…how about the third one down in the center column?" She asked.

"That is Cacciatora alla Fettuccine, the sauce has tomatoes, garlic, onion, and wine and usually contains meat served over fettuccine pasta. That is one of the best dishes here."

"Then, I will take your word for it and that's what I will have." Lindsay said with a smile, as Marcella brought the wine and two glasses.

"Grazie, Marcella. Prendo questa due cacciatora alla fettuccine, grazie Marcella." Danny said trying to show off.

"Oh Daniel, you can still speak Italian!" She said kissing him on the cheek, causing Lindsay to laugh.

"Marcella, I'm on a date …so do you mind?" Danny said, slightly irritated.

"Oh right, you won't hear another peep out of me." Marcella said, then scurried off to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Danny said, wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"It's okay. There is a guy in the local pizzeria back in Montana who is lot like Marcella. So, I understand your feelings." Lindsay said with a smile, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, tell me about what life was like back in Montana for you." Danny said, settling back into his chair.

"Well, my parents own a ranch, so I grew up working cattle and horses. I knew how to ride a horse at the age of four. I have one brother and one sister. My brother Bryan is the oldest, then me, and finally my sister Kaylee. I went to Bozeman high school, and the University of Montana. I worked for the Bozeman crime lab for three years before I moved out here. My father died two years ago. My mother still runs the ranch back in Montana with my brother. My sister lives in Texas where she's going to school to be a dentist. Now I'm here. I hope that works for you." She explained when the food finally arrived.

"That was more than I expected. I'm so sorry about your dad, Linds." He said with deep concern.

"It's okay...wait…you called me Linds!" She said surprised.

"Is that okay?" He asked fearing he had overstepped his boundaries.

"It's perfectly okay. I actually prefer it." She said, as she tasted her food. "Danny, this is so wonderful." She continued.

"I'm really glad you like it. This is one of the best Italian places in all of New York." He replied between bites.

"So tell me about you." She said, then took another bite.

"I grew up just five blocks from here. Marcella was my babysitter. My mother is wonderful, you'd love her, but my pop is one of the reasons I became a cop. Long story with that one, but I'm not exactly sure you're ready to hear just yet. I have two brothers, Tony and Louie, and three sisters, Melina, Lauren, and Annabella. I don't really talk to my family that much, mainly cause they aren't exactly happy at the fact that I became a cop, except for my mother and my grandmother. They have always been proud of me. Tony got married and hasn't spoken to me since his wedding, and Louie calls from time to time, and my sisters still kinda talk to me, but it's usually only on special occasions. Now, my family is pretty much everyone in the lab. Stella is like my step mom, I respect Mac like a father, and Hawkes and Flack are like my brothers." He replied finishing his meal.

"Danny, I'm so sorry to hear about your family treating you like that. I'm glad to hear that everyone at the lab means so much to you. It kind of surprising from what I have heard about you. So, I have one question for you."

"What's that?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"One of the girls at the fundraiser told me I should be careful, because you're quite the playboy. Is it true?" She asked cautiously.

"It used to be. I was somewhat of a playboy, I guess. But all that changed when I met this one girl. You." He replied with a coy smile.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I realized I wanted you and only you." He continued.

"Why me? Danny you're gorgeous and you could have any girl you wanted at the snap of your fingers, so why did you choose me?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, it's plain and simple. You won me over by the way you handled that tiger on your first day here." He said with a laugh, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"You were so mean to me that day!" She said, playfully slapping his hand.

"But I think I've made up for it, haven't I?" He asked, giving her a sad puppy face look.

"Maybe." She said, not giving into his look.

"Maybe! Come here you!" He said, standing and pulling her up into his arms. "How about now?" He said, kissing her deeply.

"Uh huh…" She managed to stammer out.

"Good." Danny said as he looked at his watch. "But we gotta go. Marcella, how much do I owe ya?" Danny asked, helping Lindsay with her sweater.

"Oh Daniel, you know better than to even begin to offer to pay me. Now get outta here, you're gunna be late if you don't." Marcella said, rushing them toward the back door.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful." Lindsay said sweetly.

"Prego, my dear. Daniel, you bring her back anytime, and hold on to her, she's a keeper. Now go!" Marcella said, pushing them both out the door.

Danny opened Lindsay's door for her, and then quickly ran around to his side and got in the car. He started the car and quickly drove off for Broadway. As he drove, he held her hand and continued with small talk about dinner. Pulling in front of the valet parking lot, he got out and handed the valet his keys, took the ticket, and held out his arm for Lindsay as he led her into the Broadway Theatre.

Lindsay smiled seeing all of the people and the booklets for the musical _Rent_. Mac had told her it was the prime show to see in New York, if you could get tickets. _Rent _only shows about eight times a year, for only one night each of those times. She was finally getting to see a true New York Broadway show, with a born and bred New Yorker, Danny. Danny picked up a booklet as an usher helped them to their seats.

"I hope you enjoy the show. It's one of the hardest shows to get tickets to. I got to see this show when I was in high school; that when it first came out. It was so powerful, still is, but this is probably my most favorite musical. Don't tell anyone that I like musicals. They won't look at me the same." Danny explained to her with a smile.

"I would have never thought you would be a man who would like the theater." She said with a smile.

"My grandmother used to drag me to them. At first I thought they were stupid, but then they grew on me. Now, I respect and appreciate them, and I even enjoy most of them." Danny said, taking her hand in his.

"That's really amazing. Honestly it is. My dad used to take me to one each spring, before he got sick. Oh look it's starting." She said sadly, then quickly ending the subject.

Danny didn't want to press the issue, so he just gently squeezed her hand and watched her expression as the curtain came up, and the actors began to sing 'Seasons of Love.' He watched her quickly wipe a tear away as they began to sing. He prayed that he hadn't caused her pain by bringing her to the one thing that reminded her of her father.

As the show continued, he saw her begin to laugh as the 'Tango: Maureen' scene begin to play out.

"Bring back memories?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder with delight.

"You have no idea." He turned to whisper to her, realizing that she was still leaned over. He decided to take advantage of the situation, kissing her softly. The applause caused them both to come back to reality.

Lindsay smiled over at Danny as the cast began to perform 'La Vie Boheme.' "We should perform this for the NYPD talent show." Lindsay whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure that our team would totally go for that." Danny whispered back with sarcasm. "Flack and Hawkes breaking out into song--now that's funny." He continued doing his best not to laugh.

Danny could see a small tear drift down Lindsay's cheek as the scene for 'Without You' played out. He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

The show came to an end; the audience began to stand in applause. Danny smiled as Lindsay applauded excitedly with the rest of the audience. As the house lights came up, Lindsay grabbed her purse and sweater and began to head toward the exit with Danny.

Once in the car, Lindsay leaned over and kissed Danny softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Danny asked, starting the car.

"Just for you being the perfect guy you are." She replied sweetly.

The ride to Lindsay's apartment was spent in silence, but neither one of them could remove the smiles that were plastered to their faces. Nothing could be said that could make the moment more perfect.

As they arrived at Lindsay's apartment Danny turned off the car, and walked around to the other side of the car to open the door for Lindsay. He escorted her all the way up to her front door. She leaned against the wall next to her door, with one of Danny's arms blocking her in, she stared deeply into his soft blue eyes. No words needed to be said; he leaned down and kissed her softly, yet passionately. He slowly pulled away from her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Linds." He said and began to start off toward the elevator.

"Danny…" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Would you …um…want to come in for a little bit?" She asked gently.

"Lindsay…" He said as he rushed back over to her, kissing her deeply, and then pulling away slowly. "I would love to, but we both know where that would lead, and this is one thing I don't want to rush. It's too wonderful, and I'm terrified I'm gunna screw things up if I do. So I must say goodnight, but can I pick you tomorrow for work?" He asked thoughtfully.

"You're right, and yes, I would love for you to pick me up for work tomorrow." She said with a small smile.

"It's a date then. Arrivederci, amore mio." He said as he started back down the hallway, but stopping and turning back to her. "How do you like your coffee?" He asked.

"Umm…French vanilla crème and sugar." She replied slightly confused.

"Okay. Arrivederci." He said then disappearing on the elevator.

"Goodnight, Danny." She whispered into the night.

* * *

**AN: Coming up next Morning Coffee, andDanny with Aiden...Oh the Drama...**


End file.
